


Hold me.

by Anonymous



Series: Fluff Average [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Something was clearly bothering him.And not the usual something.





	Hold me.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in response to the 'Chase' video.

Chase hadn't said a word since you picked him up.

He didn't say much on the phone call either; just stated he was on the roof of a parking garage, then asked if you could pick him up. After you said yes, he hung up.

Luckily there aren't many parking garages in the area, so the second guess was the charm, so to speak.

Something was clearly bothering him.

And not the usual something.

The usual (that you knew of) was child support, visitation, and bills. There was probably more. But he tried to hide the things that bother him from you, always worrying about being too needy and too dependant on you.

Unfortunately, Chase was rather good at hiding things.

When you finally made it to your house, the silence didn't end. He didn't make a move to get out of the car. He just sat there. And stared.

He stared at his hands in his lap. Fidgeting. Pretending he wasn't here.

It reminded you of your first date with him, when you dropped him off. He wouldn't let you drop him off at his house, insisting his roommates would be a pain in the ass. You ended up dropping him off a block away so they wouldn't see your car.

"Chase," you put your hand on his, "wanna go inside?"

Back then, he was fidgeting because he was nervous. Back then, he was starting to like you and didn't know if you liked him too, although he really hoped you did. (Spoiler Alert: you did.)

It was clear he was nervous now, but not because of a crush. You didn't know why this time. You had a few guesses, but it didn't seem he'd be talking anytime soon.

Which was fine.

He'd tell you about it when he's ready to.

Chase opened his mouth to respond, but just nodded instead.

You had never seen him so upset he became nonverbal. It was almost unnerving how quiet he was. Chase was always so lively and animated. Even if he wasn't particularly happy, he was still his talkative self.

He didn't want to let you go. As soon as he could be he was at your side, grabbing your hand. He wouldn't let go.

Once you got in the door, he just completely clung to you. Arms flung around you, face in your chest.

And then he cried.

A lot.

There wasn't much you could do. Really, all there was to do was hold him tight until he felt better.

You still don't know what he was upset about. Anything he tried to say was muffled by your shirt and his sobs.

But that's alright.

He can be "clingy" for a bit. Or a while.

You don't mind.

You're here for him.


End file.
